The functional diversification of terminals, such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones or the like, has led to the implementation of multimedia player type terminals equipped with complex functions of, for example, capturing motion images, shooting still photos, reproducing music or video files, providing games, receiving broadcasting signals or the like.
Terminals, as multimedia devices, may be called display devices in that they are generally configured to display a variety of image information.
Such display devices may be classified into portable and stationary types according to the mobility thereof. For example, portable display devices may be laptop computers, cellular phones or the like, and the stationary display devices may be televisions, monitors for desktop computers, or the like.